Another Moment of Insanity
by ZomgShaylex
Summary: A moment of insanity: that one fleeting second in which all-rational thought goes out the window and you go out the window to follow it. Draco had been experiencing a lot of those recently.


_**Disclaimer: I own the plot, not the characters.**_

_I hope you enjoy! Leave some feedback!_

* * *

A moment of insanity: that one fleeting second in which all-rational thought goes out the window and you go out the window to follow it. Of course, once you exit a window you can only go skyward or plummeting; skyward is the sure way. That's how Draco ended up on the roof; or at least, that's what he kept telling himself.

"In all truthfulness, only Merlin knows what I'm doing up here, and I figure he knows what he's doing. I'll just enjoy the view of the sunset and clear my head a bit."

A loosening of a tie here, a displaced cloak over there, his eyes, focused on the horizon. His attention was elsewhere.

"I wonder what I'm doing up here? I don't really need to think about anything _that_ badly. I have my head about me. Yep, I'm completely sane. Just sitting here, enjoying the skyline. On a rooftop. Talking to myself."

A heavy sigh followed by the further rumpling of his hair.

"Oh bollocks, who am I kidding? That blasted Granger girl has my wits all murky. Every bloody class I've had today has been a waste. I don't even know what her relevance is. She's Hermione Granger, the frizz ball muggleborn."

"Did I hear frizz ball?"

A startled Draco. He very nearly fell off the rooftop, just barely managing to keep his balance.

"I thought that was my cue," she climbed up to the roof and sat next to him, "but from your reaction, I came in a bit early. Sorry about that."

"What the bloody hell are you doing up here?"

"I was coming up here to think. Then I heard your voice and figured I'd you give you a good jump. Glad you managed to right yourself before disaster struck. I wouldn't want to be the one who has to tell Filch to clean up your remains."

An amused Hermione. Chuckling to herself, she turned back toward the sunset unfolding before her. The sun was now just above the horizon, about to make the plunge that would send Hogwarts into darkness.

"It's a beautiful sunset. I don't think I've seen one quite this breathtaking since before the war. Funny how some of the most awe-inspiring moments happen in the strangest of company."

A shadow of a smile graced his features before he quickly resumed his relaxed demeanor. She caught a glimpse of it.

"You know, Granger, you're quite pleasant when you're not trying to kiss arse. You should give your lips a rest more often; I might find your company enjoyable then."

A joking smirk. He lay back on the roof, extending his arms up and behind his head.

She turned towards him, "How would you know if I'm pleasant? We've only been here for two minutes."

A pause.

"I can guess as much."

A raised eyebrow.

"Oh really? And what evidence do you have to support your hypothesis?"

"Let's say it's instinct."

"Instinct can only get you so far."

Another joking smirk.

"I can't believe you're sitting here arguing that you're _not_ pleasant. OK, I can believe you're arguing, but the topic of choice is astounding."

"I'm not saying I'm not pleasant, I'm merely bringing your assumption to your attention."

"Well, attention brought."

A silence. Hermione lay back on the roof next to Draco, leaving a good five feet between them.

"What were you coming up to think about anyway, Granger? Quite an odd place to think, isn't it?"

"You're one to talk, you were here first."

"Yes, but it's not odd for men to get a bit physical and go climbing every which way. Women on the other hand tend to think in places that are more accessible. Afraid of breaking a nail I suppose."

A scoff.

"I resent that."

"You resent everything I say."

"Not at all."

Another raised eyebrow.

"You changed the subject again. What were you planning to think on?"

"Actually, I do believe you changed the subject when you commented on the oddity of our location, but that's neither here nor there. I've had a lot of things on my mind recently, if you must know."

A curious glance. Draco sat up and looked at her.

"What kinds of things?"

"Oh, I hardly think that's any of your business. Besides, if I were to divulge my troubles, I would surely make you disclose yours. Somehow, I doubt you would be completely cooperative."

A snicker.

"Try me."

A hush.

"You."

"Yes, me."

"No, you."

"What about me?"

"What do you think?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You!"

"Yes, I know you're talking about me. What about me are you talking about though?"

"Oh for heaven's sake, Draco, don't make me spell it out."

An awkward silence.

A moment of understanding. Hermione sat up so she could avoid his searching gaze.

"Me?"

"About time you caught on. Now spill. What were you pondering when I startled you?"

"Now hold on, you can't say you were going to think about me and not expect to give an explanation."

"That wasn't part of the deal. You just wanted to know what I was going to think about, not why I was going to think about it."

"That's an understood part of the deal. It goes without saying."

"Well I guess you should have gone with saying it."

A stubborn stillness.

"You."

"Oh don't 'you' me. If you wanted to hea-"

"No. You."

Another moment of understanding.

"Me."

An uncomfortable minute. Hermione made to get up.

"Wait, you can't just leave."

"Actually, I believe I can and will."

A grasp of the hand.

Another moment of insanity.

"Not without this."

A gentle tug, a caress of the cheek, and a kiss.

A smile.


End file.
